Bat Kids
by black cat shadow
Summary: Bruce is heading home when he sees movement in an ally, when he goes to investigate his life is changed. Also check out some of my other stories like Justice League Family.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne was driving through the streets of Gotham when he noticed something move in the shadows, he had Alfred stop the car and he got out of it. He walked down an ally when he noticed movement behind him, he quickly turned to see three kids behind him. Two boys and a girl, they looked scared and alone, Bruce walked up to them and noticed they must have been orphans left on the streets to die.

"Hi, I'm Bruce" Bruce said kneeling down in front of them.

"Roy, and these are Artemis and Richard" the oldest boy with red hair said, pointing to the blonde haired girl and black haired boy.

"How old are all of you?" Bruce asked.

"I'm six, Roy's nine, and Dick's four" Artemis informed.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Bruce asked.

"We don't have a home" Roy confirmed.

"I'm sorry, but if you guys want you can come live with me" Bruce offered.

Bruce noticed the kids hesitate and then Roy nodded; Bruce led them to the car and placed them in.

"I see we are having guest" Alfred stated.

"Yes, lets head home Alfred" Bruce informed and they drove towards the house.

When they arrived the kids eyes all widened at the site of the mansion, Bruce smiled and when the car stopped Alfred opened the door allowing the kids to get out. Bruce led them into the house and they all just stood looking at him unsure of what to do.

"Now why don't we get you guys something to eat?" Bruce suggested and got nods.

They went into the kitchen and Alfred helped Bruce make them sandwiches, the kids thanked them and started eating. After they ate Bruce noticed they all looked a little tired.

"If you guys want you can stay here and live with me?" Bruce offered.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked confused.

"Yes, you guys need a home, and someone to take care of you, I can give you that if you want" Bruce informed.

Bruce was shocked when the three kids all an up hugging him, he smiled and returned the hug.

"Now since it's still early why doesn't Alfred go out and get you guys some stuff you'll need?" Bruce suggested.

"Can we go?" Artemis asked.

"Sure, we'll all go" Bruce smiled.

At the store the kids were a little shy at first, but then they started to help pick out their clothes and some toys and other things they needed. When they got home they all placed their stuff in their rooms and got cleaned up and changed into pajama's. Alfred walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies and milk, while the kids sat on the couch.

"Who would like some cookies before bed?" Alfred smiled.

The kids all got up and took a cookie while thanking Alfred. They took bites letting smiles spread on their faces.

"You all ready giving them your famous cookies Alfred?" Bruce laughed.

"Of course" Alfred smiled.

"Mr. Wayne, thank you for letting us be here" Roy said.

"You guys don't have to thank me and you can call me whatever you guys want" Bruce informed.

"Can we call you dad?" Artemis asked shyly.

"If you want to" Bruce replied.

"Daddy?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Dick" Bruce turned to him with a smile.

"Thank you" Dick smiled at him.

"Okay, young masters and mistress time for bed" Alfred informed as he led the kids up the stairs.

"Wait what about dad?" Artemis asked.

"I have some things I need to take care of, I'll see you all in the morning" Bruce informed as the kids continued up the stairs.

Alfred had them all tucked in and went down to the cave to see Bruce in his costumes without the cowl on.

"The children all are asleep" Alfred informed.

"Good, I'm just looking at some stuff and filled out some documents" Bruce said not turning from the computer.

"You seem preoccupied" Alfred stated.

"I never thought of myself as a father, but when I first saw those kids something in me came out" Bruce explained.

"Perhaps the man your father was just showed" Alfred smiled.

"Do you think I'll make a-" Bruce tried to ask.

"You already have proven that, some other person would have left the kids, but you didn't you allowed them to have family they needed" Alfred answered.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Leslie, and I'm looking into schools, but since it's early summer I'm just researching" Bruce informed.

"I'll make sure they have a good breakfast then" Alfred laughed and then exit the cave.

Bruce got up and he walked towards the batmobile and realized something, for once he a reason to get home to be with his kids and make the city safer for his kids.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bruce woke up to his door opening, opened his eyes to see three kids running onto his bed, he laughed as they jumped up and down.

"Okay, I'm up" Bruce said pushing the blanket off his head.

"Alfred said to wake you up Dad" Roy informed.

"He did, well lets head down and eat breakfast then" Bruce suggested and watched as they all got off the bed running out of the room. When they reached the kitchen the smell of pancakes caught his nose, he looked over to see the four plates. Bruce took his seat while the kids all started eating.

"Good morning sir" Alfred greeted placing three cups of milk down and a mug of coffee.

"Good morning Alfred, I heard you asked the kids to wake me up" Bruce smiled.

"Well, they do have their appointments this morning" Alfred informed.

"Appointments?" Roy asked.

"Yes, you three are going to just meet a friends of mine" Bruce informed.

"Now when all of you are finished I want you upstairs getting dress or you'll see how your father was dressed" Alfred ordered.

The kids all finished and went up stairs, leaving Bruce and Alfred laughing.

"That means you too" Alfred stated.

Bruce got up running upstairs to his room, leaving Alfred laughing as he cleaned up the table. After they all were dressed and in the car heading to the doctors, Bruce noticed Roy laughing at something.

"Roy what's funny?" Artemis asked.

"I heard that Batman kicked this guy's butt who thought he was better than the Joker" Roy informed.

"You like Batman?"Bruce asked.

"Yeah, he is so cool" Roy replied.

When they got to the office, Bruce had the kids sit down in the chairs in the waiting room while he signed them in. He took the paperwork he needed to fill out and sat down with his kids.

"Okay, names?" Bruce said.

"Roy, Artemis, and Dick" Roy answered.

"Ages?" Bruce laughed.

"Nine, six, and four" Artemis replied.

"Bruce" Dr. Leslie said walking over.

"Hello Leslie, it's good to see you" Bruce said giving her a hug.

"You too, these must be your kids?" Leslie said.

"Yes, this is Roy, Artemis, and Dick" Bruce introduced.

"It's nice to meet you now lets go into my office" Leslie suggested as Bruce led them in.

Bruce had the kids sit down in the chairs, while Leslie looked at the paperwork.

"Okay, why don't we go with Roy first" Leslie said walking over. "Roy can you please sit down on this table"

Roy got up and sat, he then watched as Leslie looked him over, and then did the same with Artemis and Dick.

"Okay, now I need to get some blood from you, Bruce can you please have them sit on your lap, while I do it" Leslie informed.

"Okay, Roy you first" Bruce stated.

Roy sat down and Leslie stood next to him, she placed the container with the stuff she needed down.

"Now Roy I want you to make a fist for me, now it will only last for a few seconds and you're done" Leslie instructed and watched as he nodded.

After Leslie got blood from all the kids she had them go back out to the waiting room, while she talked to Bruce.

"They're all healthy from what I observed, I'll have the blood results in a few days" Leslie informed.

"Thank you for seeing them today" Bruce said.

"No problem and they were well behaved, I wish all my patients were like that" Leslie smiled.

Bruce walked out to see his kids playing with some toy cars on the floor, he led them back to the car and started driving home. When they got home Alfred informed them that lunch was ready and the kids all ran into the kitchen. Bruce smiled and walked into the kitchen to see them all eating their chicken nuggets. Bruce took a seat and started eating his own.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to start school?" Bruce asked.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yes, you all would be in separate grades, but-" Bruce responded.

"When can we start?" Artemis asked.

"When summers over, I still need to fill some stuff out" Bruce informed.

The kids finished, eating and ran out into the hall, Bruce laughed and watched as Alfred cleaned up.

"I've got some work to do, make sure they don't break anything" Bruce laughed as he left the kitchen.

The kids were playing tag, laughing as it went back and forth between the three, Artemis was it and Roy and Dick were running away and they ran into the living room. Dick went to hide in the clock when he notice it was cold.

"Hey I thought this would be warm, not ice cold" Dick stated confused.

"The times wrong too" Artemis added.

Roy walked over and fixed the time, they all watched as the clock slid to the side revealing an opening. They went down the stairs and realized where they were.

"Our dad's Batman" Roy said.

Alfred walked into Bruce's office, seeing that the kids weren't there either.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Well, the children seemed to have vanished" Alfred informed.

"Have you looked everywhere?" Bruce asked worried.

"Yes, the only place I didn't check was the cave" Alfred replied.

They both sighed and walked into the living room, Bruce moved he hands and walked down he, then heard laughter. He entered to see Roy with Batman's cowl and cape on running after Artemis and Dick.

"Get back here Poison Ivy and Joker" Roy said in a deep voice.

"You'll have to stop my vines Bats" Artemis said pretending to send vines at Roy.

"And deal with my laughing gas" Dick laughed and did a flip over a chair.

"We'll see" Roy said as he moved the cape in front of his face and pretended to throw batarangs at the two.

Dick and Artemis dodged and ran at Roy who swung his cape in their faces. He flipped back keeping distance and then pretended to throw batarangs.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better" Artemis lunged at Roy throwing a punch that he blocked easily.

"Don't turn around" Dick laughed as he went to fly kick Roy who dodged and turned to throw a punch that was blocked.

"Having fun?" Bruce asked coming out of the shadows.

"Yes, we were-" Roy stated surprised.

"It's okay, you didn't do any damage and you didn't touch any of the dangerous stuff" Bruce said.

"We didn't mean to the clock just opened and we were curious" Artemis informed.

"Well, you looked like you were all having fun" Bruce smiled.

"Daddy?" Dick said.

"Yes" Bruce turned to him.

"Can we help you catch bad guys?" Dick asked.

"I don't know, it's not something-" Bruce tried to explain.

"We promise we'll train really hard" Artemis informed.

"And in school we'll get good grades" Roy added.

"Fine, from what I saw you can fight a little" Bruce looked at them.

"We don't remember who taught us how to fight, we just remember being alone" Roy admitted.

"Well, now you'll learn new ways to fight from me" Bruce informed and all the kids smiled.

They all were led back upstairs to get ready for dinner, and Bruce just smiled at how much he's enjoying being a father.


	3. Chapter 3

A week goes by and the kids progressed extremely in their training, making tonight their first day. They all choose names for themselves, Roy choose Arsenal, Artemis is using Huntress, and Dick wanted Robin. The kids all trained with different weapons, Artemis was good with a crossbow, while Roy used a bow and arrow, and Dick was good with a batarang. Bruce currently was sitting in his chair waiting for the kids to finish changing. The first to come out was Dick without his mask on, in red, black and yellow. Artemis came out next in purple and black and her hair sprayed black. Roy came running out in a dark red and black, also with his hair sprayed black.

"Dad see we're all ready" Roy stated.

"I guess we could go now, but-" Bruce smiled.

"Please" they all said at the same time.

"Fine" Bruce laughed.

The kids all smiled and ran jumping into the car, Artemis and Dick's capes flowing behind them. Bruce pulled his cowl up and just smiled, as he got into the car to see them all with their mask on. He started driving through the streets of Gotham till he saw the bat symbol in the sky. When they reached the police station, they grappled up to the roof.

"Batman good there's-"Gordon looked at the kids.

"Commissioner these are my kids, Arsenal" the boy nodded. "Huntress" she nodded as well. "and Robin" the boy nodded.

"There's a bank being robbed, we can't identify the criminals or know how many hostages there are" Gordon explained.

"We'll handle it" Batman informed and then they all grappled down.

They all got into the car driving towards the bank, when they arrived Batman motioned the kids to go to the roof. They all nodded and got up, they looked in to see two figures walking around freely, while one hostage sat in the corner tied up.

"Arsenal, report" Batman ordered over the com link.

"Two criminals and a hostage" Arsenal informed.

"You three go through the windows" Batman ordered.

They readied themselves, Arsenal motioned them to move, Robin and Huntress sent arrows and batarangs in knocking the weapons out of the criminals hands. Arsenal landed between them and aimed his arrow at them.

"What's this kids to bring us in?" one criminal laughed. "Why don't you brats just go home?" the criminal then noticed something moved behind them. "It seems bats has kids, why don't we introduce ourselves"

"Sure puddin" the other agreed.

"I'm your Uncle J" the Joker stated walking into the light.

"Aw, they seem to be speechless" Harley Quin smiled.

"They're just like their daddy" Joker said. "Now kiddies, you should call daddy, me and him need to talk" Joker informed.

"They don't seem to understand" Harley stated.

"Then we might have to write it down" Joker started walking towards the kids.

Arsenal slowly motioned Huntress and Robin to move, Joker went to lung at Robin who dodged by jumping back. Harley ran at Huntress to be kicked in the face.

"So the kiddies are going to miss behave" Joker said trying to grab Arsenal who flipped away from him.

"Why don't we punish them" Harley asked.

"I agree" Joker ran at Huntress and Robin who were closest to him.

Robin threw down a smoke pellet that gave them cover, Arsenal did the same while jumping over Harley.

"Where did they go?" Harley asked.

Harley was about to call out to the kids when a boot hit her in the gut and then a glove sent her flying. She turned to get up, but found herself tied down. Joker noticed this and just kept smiling. He turned quickly to see a glove and boot hit him in the face, Robin flipped over him to tying a rope slowly around while Arsenal flipped the other way also with a rope. The smoke cleared to show Joker and Harley both tied up with three kids circled around them.

"No fair, it was three on two" Joker smiled.

Batman came up behind them and just looked at the two criminals, he motioned the kids to leave, which they did through the window.

"Your kids are a lot of fun Bats" Joker laughed.

Batman left as the police started coming in to take them away. He got to the batmobile to see his kids all fast asleep. He got in and started driving home, when they arrived at the cave Alfred smiled at the sight.

"The children must be worn out from their first night as heroes" Alfred smiled.

"Yeah, and from fighting Joker and Harley" Bruce informed.

"What?" Alfred looked shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't even know they'd be the ones robbing the bank" Bruce sighed.

"Well, why don't we put the children to bed then" Alfred offered.

Bruce picked up Roy and Artemis while Alfred carried Dick, they took them up to their rooms and allowed the kids to sleep in their costumes just this once, since they did great jobs tonight. Bruce walked back down the stairs with a smile, his kids took down the Joker all by themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later Bruce sat in his office, since Alfred was away for something, so he had to take care of the kids alone. Bruce then heard his phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?" Bruce answered.

"Hey Bruce, it's Barry we need you here at the Tower" Barry Allen aka Flash informed.

"I can't" Bruce replied.

"Sups told me that you have to come" Barry informed.

"Well, I can't have someone-" Bruce responded.

"Bruce, we need you, please" Barry wined.

"Fine" Bruce finally gave up.

Bruce hung up and walked over to the playroom the kids were in to see them playing some kind of game.

"Hey guys, how would you guys like to go with Dad to work?" Bruce asked.

They all nodded, Bruce led them down into the cave and instructed them to get changed into their costumes. When they were all ready, Bruce led them to the Zeta Tube. They arrived at the Watch Tower, Batman led them all into a room and told them they needed to stay here till he got back.

"What if someone comes in here?" Roy asked.

"Practice fight them, but don't let them know who you are?" Batman answered.

Batman left and the kids all started fighting each other for fun. After a few minutes they all decided to sit and relax till they heard the door opening.

"Bats, we need to talk to-" Flash stopped seeing the kids.

"Where's Batman?" Green Arrow asked.

"More importantly, whose kids are these?" Flash asked.

"Hey, why don't you guys tell us where you're parents are?" Superman asked bending down in front of Arsenal.

Arsenal looked at him and kicked him right in the face and did a flip backwards with Huntress and Robin.

"Sups you okay?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Superman responded.

"Hey why'd you kick him?" Green Arrow asked.

Robin and Huntress both dropped smoke bombs and ran away from the three adults.

"What?" Flash yelled.

"Hey, who's touching me?" Green Arrow screamed.

Batman walked into the room with Wonder Woman and Black Canary as the smoke cleared to see the three men tied up.

"Who did this?" Black Canary asked.

"Devil Children" Flash said.

"I see and where are these devil children?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We don't know, but untie us before they come back" Green Arrow ordered.

"You got yourselves beaten by kids" Batman stated hiding his smile.

"Yeah, and they didn't even give us a chance to defend ourselves" Superman said.

"First rule in a fight never give your enemy a chance to defend" Arsenal said walking out of the shadows with Huntress and Robin.

"Help it's them" Flash yelled trying to move away.

"These are three of the league members" Huntress crossed her arms.

"Scared of kids" Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Well, done" Batman said walking over to the kids.

"You know them?" Superman asked.

"These are my children Arsenal, Huntress, and Robin" Batman introduced.

"Why did they attack us?" Green Arrow asked.

"I wanted them to prove themselves to you and they did" Batman explained.

"I agree, they took down two with powers and one without, also without being touched" Wonder Woman agreed.

"I think the children deserve some ice cream" Black Canary informed.

"Go ahead" Batman confirmed and the kids nodded.

"By the way their real names are Roy, Artemis, and Dick" Batman informed.

The kids smiled and ran out of the room with the two women and Batman was about to leave.

"Hey Bruce let us go" Superman ordered.

"Not my problem" Batman smiled leaving the room and the three still tied up.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce sat on the couch reading while the kids played on the floor, they then heard a car door slam and got up running.

"I see the mistress is back" Alfred said walking out of the kitchen.

Roy opened the door and they all ran out to be greeted by Talia.

"Mom" they all yelled hugging her.

"I see you've missed me" Talia laughed.

"Talia welcome home" Bruce said walking out of the house.

"What have I've missed?" Talia asked picking Dick up.

"Well, Gotham got's three new protectors" Bruce smiled.

"Really" Talia looked down at her kids.

"Who did they fight?" they turned to see Ra's Al Ghul walk over to them.

"Grandpa" the kids yelled running up to him.

"Ra's" Bruce says.

"Well, who was your first bad guy?" Ra's asked.

"Joker" Roy informed.

"Also Harley" Artemis added.

"Really?" Talia turned to her husband.

"Yes, and you would be shocked at how well they did" Bruce nodded with a smile.

"Grandpa we even got to beat up members of the Justice League" Artemis smiled.

"We also got ice cream for it" Dick added.

"Well, why don't we all go into the house for some dinner and finish talking" Bruce said as the kids all rushed into the house.

After dinner the kids all showed their grandfather some of their moves and he showed them some simple moves that they got right away. Soon they were all sent up to bed by Alfred leaving the adults alone.

"So you had our kids start crime fighting when I was gone for a week" Talia looked to her husband.

"They trained hard and proved to me they could handle it" Bruce defended.

"Talia, Bruce was right and with me now back in town I can help keep an eye on them plus they got that one move so easily which usually takes a whole month for shadow members to learn" Ra's informed his daughter.

"You're right, but it seems that the kids might be better than Batman" Talia smiled.

"Maybe" Bruce sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go tell the kids I wish them good luck on their fights and will visit soon" Ra's said as he left the mansion.

"Next time a warning before your dad visits" Bruce whispered in Talia's ear.

"Agreed" Talia smiled as they walked upstairs


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce and Talia were getting the kids ready for their first day of school, and they were laughing at the excited faces. The kids ate breakfast and when they finished they ran upstairs to get into their uniforms for school.

"I don't think I've ever seen kids excited about school" Talia laughed.

"Roy give me back my backpack" they heard Artemis yell.

"Ow" they heard from Roy.

The kids came running down the stairs all with their backpacks and uniforms on with no mistakes.

"You kids ready to go?" Bruce asked and got nods.

"Here you are young masters and mistress" Alfred said handing the kids lunch boxes.

The kids all ran out to the car getting in and they put their seat belts on while Bruce started the car. They arrived at the elementary school for Roy who was going into fourth grade. The boy got out waving bye and running into the school. The next stop was at the younger elementary school for Artemis who was going into first grade. She also got out running into the school after kissing her parents bye. The last stop was the preschool for Dick who was walked into the building bye his parents. They arrived at the classroom and he hugged them bye and running in.

"They really love school" Talia laughed as her and Bruce walked out of the building.

The first to be picked up was Roy who was jumping up and down happy about hid first day. In the car he explained how he made some friends and one kid asked if he wanted to play at recess.

"This one kid went to tag me and I could have jumped off the platform, but instead I just let him tag me because, if I jumped they could have figured out" Roy explained.

They then went to pick up Artemis who was just as happy as Roy, she said how one girl in her class let her sit with her at lunch.

"They said my hair was really cool and I told them that mommy did it for me so that it would look nice for my first day" Artemis informed.

The last to be picked up was Dick who ran talking about his day at preschool and how he could wait to go back.

"I got to color and learn shapes, it was so much fun" Dick smiled.

They arrived at the Mansion and all the kids went to their rooms to do homework which wasn't much.

"I see the children are happy about school" Alfred smiled.

"Yep" Bruce laughed.

When it was time for patrol the kids all suited up and were at the batmobile waiting for their dad.

"You ready to stop some crime?" Arsenal asked.

"You know it" Huntress smiled.

"Who do you think we'll versus tonight?" Robin asked.

"It seems that Poison Ivy is attacking a power plant" Batman informed.

"Then lets go" Arsenal instructed and the kids jumped into the car.

"My kids" Batman sighed with a smile.

They drove off out of the cave heading to the power plant to stop Poison Ivy from letting her plants eat some security guards.


	7. Chapter 7

Several months go by since school started and Batman got asked on a mission and Talia was visiting her father so the kids were at the Watch Tower.

"Why do we have to watch them?" Superman asked Flash.

"I don't know, but at least they're stuck doing homework for a little bit" Flash sighed.

"Flash we finished our homework for school" Robin informed.

"So what do you want to do?" Superman asked.

"We have to train" Huntress said crossing her arms.

"Okay" Flash stated.

"We need you guys to go against us" Arsenal confirmed.

"We do?" Flash asked and got nods.

The kids all took their fighting stances and waited for one of the guys to charge at them, Flash went first. He was taken down by some sticky stuff that was released from one of Huntress's arrows. Superman flew to help Flash when Arsenal and Robin threw a net over him and then hit him with the same sticky stuff.

"This was boring" Robin said.

"Agreed" Huntress says.

"Hey what's going on here?" Aquaman asked.

"Uncle Aquaman" the kids yelled running to him.

"Why do they like him more than us?" Flash asked.

"No comment" Superman said.

"What are you three up to?" Aquaman asked.

"We were training" Huntress informed.

"With Superman and Flash" Robin added.

"Did you guys have fun?" Aquaman asked.

"No, they didn't give us any challenge" Arsenal responded.

"How about I take you guys swimming?" Aquaman suggested.

"Okay, bye Superman, Flash" they all agreed.

The kids all changed into bathing suits and jumped into the water, Aquaman already knowing their secret identities.

"Easy Arsenal" Aquaman laughed.

"I love swimming with you Uncle Aquaman" Huntress smiled.

"You guys always are welcomed" Aquaman informed.

"Daddy always says we should learn to hold our breath for a long time" Robin said swimming around.

"Well, with our jobs we should so we don't get hurt underwater, like me" Aquaman smiled.

"You can breathe underwater" Arsenal laughed.

"You guys are too smart to fool" Aquaman smiled.

"We do get great grades in school" Huntress laughed.

"We better get you guys dried off before your dad returns" Aquaman says.

They all got out of the pool and when they were just about to walk away and blur knocked the kids into the water.

"That's for leaving us demon children" Flash smiled.

"Flash are you crazy" Aquaman yelled.

"They deserve it" Flash replied.

"Uncle Aquaman" Arsenal cried as they got out of the pool.

"What's wrong?" Aquaman asked worried.

"The water hurts" Robin said with tears in his eyes.

"It hurt my lungs" Huntress said with tears in her eyes.

"Great, now we have to get them to the infirmary if the water got into their lungs" Aquaman said.

The kids were taken to the infirmary where J'onn looked them over and after a few seconds he turned to the three adults.

"You're lucky they got no water in their lungs it just went into their noses, but if you two ever do this type of stunt again you'll be sorry" J'onn explained.

"Uncle J'onn can we go home?" Arsenal asked.

"I'll take them to go get changed" Aquaman informed leading the kids out.

After the kids all changed back into the costumes, they just on a couch watching TV till Batman got back from his mission. He arrived to notice that Flash and Superman were avoiding him. Arsenal first saw his dad and went running to him and was joined by the other two.

"We missed you" Huntress said.

"What did you three do while I was gone?" Batman asked.

"We went swimming with Uncle Aquaman" Arsenal informed.

"Then Flash knocked us into the water and we got water up our noses" Huntress cried.

"He what?" Batman asked mad.

"Superman also" Robin added.

"Excuse me for a second" Batman said and the kids sat back down on the couch smiling.

"Bats it was a joke" the voice of Flash yelled.

"You tried to hurt my kids" the voice of Batman spat.

"It was Superman's idea" Flash defended.

"They trapped us in some kind of sticky stuff" the voice of Superman informed.

"You two have two-seconds to run before you're bat food" Batman threatened.

The kids laughed when they heard running and couldn't help, but take pictures for blackmail later on.


	8. Chapter 8

A few years past and the three become better heroes and keep their grades up in school, but still annoy three leaguer.

"Hey Hunt Girl give me back my quiver" Green Arrow yelled chasing after a nine year old Huntress.

"Her name is Huntress" a seven year old Robin corrected sitting on a rafter.

"I don't care Birdie" Green Arrow responded. "Hey give me back my bow Arrow Boy" he said turning to go after a twelve year old Arsenal.

"His is Arsenal" Robin corrected again.

"Will you be quiet" Green Arrow ordered.

"Hey let's play keep away" Arsenal suggested.

"Okay" Robin agreed coming down.

"I'm in" Huntress agreed also.

"This isn't a game" Green Arrow yelled.

Green Arrow ran after Arsenal who threw the bow to Robin who laughed as Green Arrow chased after him.

"Huntress catch" Robin yelled throwing the bow to Huntress, but a yellow blur went by.

"Can I play?" a red haired boy asked with goggles and a yellow and red suit.

"Who are you?" Huntress asked not happy he interrupted the game.

"I'm Wa-Kid Flash" the boy nervously said.

"Tell me Wa-Kid Flash, what are you doing here?" Arsenal asked.

"I-my uncle-I mean mentor brought me here" Kid Flash answered.

"Who's your uncle-I mean mentor?" Robin asked.

"Kid slow down" they heard the voice of Flash who came running in. "Demon children"

"Cry baby" the three said.

"Thank god you're here these three, wait four I'm losing my mind" Green Arrow yelled.

"You lost it a long time ago" Huntress smiled.

"Arsenal, Huntress, Robin; lets go. We have-" Batman walked in seeing the red head and looked to the two adults.

"Hey bats" Flash waved.

"I told you to watch my three not also some other kid" Batman informed.

"This is my protege Kid Flash" Flash introduced.

"We'll see that" Batman said and turned to his kids and got nods.

The three all moved into the shadows out of view and Kid Flash looked up at Flash confused. All of a sudden two arrows and a birdarang come flying towards him and he quickly ducks, but some sticky substance comes out of them gluing him to the floor.

"Hey what is that for?" Kid Flash yelled.

"A hero must always be ready" Huntress said coming out of the shadows with her brothers.

"No fair" Kid Flash yelled.

"It seems that Flash's partner is just like him" Arsenal stated.

"I call a rematch" Kid Flash challenged.

"You don't get them in a real fight" Robin confirmed.

"Bats tell your demons to stop it" Flash ordered.

"They're right" Batman defended.

"Fine then" Flash stated.

The kids all watched as Flash disappeared with Kid Flash and then Robin and Huntress then heard a noise and saw chair go flying at them. They both jumped over it and then went to take out their weapons when they felt their capes tied together. They fell to the ground and Arsenal flipped over to them while they untied them. He then noticed a yellow blur and fired an arrow that hit its target.

"You missed" Kid Flash laughed.

"Huntress" Arsenal turned to his sister.

"With pleasure" Huntress smiled.

Huntress ran towards the wall and when the blur ran behind her she whipped around firing an arrow that wrapped a rope around Kid Flash.

"No fair" Kid Flash yelled.

"Too bad" Huntress spat moving a piece of black hair from her face.

"Flash you know they can handle you so just give up" Batman sighed.

"Fine, but how?" Flash asked.

"They're trained" Batman answered.

"Can someone please find my bow and quiver?" Green Arrow asked.

"It's in the girls bathroom" Huntress informed.

"I really don't like kids" Green Arrow spat walking out of the room.

"That is so cool, how did you manage to get it there?" Kid Flash asked.

"You can say we have our ways" Arsenal smiled.

"I'm Wally West" Kid Flash said holding out his hand.

"I'm Arsenal, this is my younger sister Huntress and our younger brother Robin" Arsenal introduced.

"How old are you guys, I'm ten" Wally asked.

"Well, I'm nine and Robin's seven and Arsenal is twelve" Huntress informed.

"Are they your real names?" Wally asked.

"Maybe" Robin smiled.

"So due to you all having black hair I'm guessing Batman has black hair" Wally said.

"So Flash is your uncle?" Robin asked.

"Yep, so do you guys have any powers?" Wally asked.

"You're joking right" Arsenal looked at him.

"I think it's time to go" Batman said and the kids followed.

"Why are they so secretive?" Wally asked.

"I still don't know that answer" Flash sighed and then ran to the cafeteria.


	9. Chapter 9

At three in the morning at the Wayne house was quiet, all the occupants fast asleep when they heard a crash in the kitchen. Bruce and Talia were the first to wake up each reaching for something in their nightstands.

"It came from the kitchen" Talia confirmed.

"You check on the kids while I go check the kitchen" Bruce instructed.

Talia and Bruce left their room and they walked past Artemis and Roy's doors to have them both open them and Dick as well.

"Someone's in the kitchen" Roy confirmed.

"We know now go into Dick's room and wait for us to get you" Talia instructed and the kids obeyed.

Bruce and Talia went down stairs and she saw an open window and closed it looking around.

"Check the alarm" Bruce whispered and she nodded.

Bruce walked into the kitchen to see a big dark figure leaning on the counter he walked slowly towards it. Talia walked over to the alarm system to see if off with no sign of it having power. She then heard a noise from the kitchen and went walking towards it to see if her husband was okay. She walked in to see Bruce on the ground with a huge black dog on top of him.

"Bruce" Talia said running over to her husband.

"No, stay where you are" Bruce instructed.

The dogs ears then went up and it ran off of Bruce and out of the kitchen, Talia helped Bruce up.

"The kids" Bruce realized and they went running after the dog.

The dog went up the stairs and they followed it towards Dick's room where the kids were. They then heard a yell as the dog went in and saw a man with a gun on the ground with dog on top of him.

"Are you all okay?" Talia asked running over to them as Bruce knocked the guy out cold with gas.

"The dog saved us from him" Artemis informed as the dog walked over to them.

"The dog saved you?" Bruce asked looking at the huge dog.

"Yeah it was kind of cool the man came in with his gun pointed at us and then the door came in knocking him to the floor" Roy explained petting the dog's head.

"Mommy, daddy; can we keep him?" Dick asked hugging the dog's neck.

"Can we?" Artemis and Roy asked hopefully.

"I don't know-" Bruce said.

"Of course you can" Talia smiled.

"What?" Bruce turned to his wife.

"The dog saved our kids plus he has no home and deserves one" Talia informed.

"Fine" Bruce sighed.

"Can we call him Ace" Dick asked.

"Yeah" Artemis and Roy agreed.

"Why Ace?" Bruce asked.

"We like the name" Dick shrugged.

"Well, have fun while I deal with this guy" Bruce said dragging the guy out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Roy asked.

"He's being delivered to the police by Batman" Bruce smiled and was out of the room.

"No one messes with Batman or Bruce's family" Talia smiled. "Now off to bed"

"Can we all sleep in here with Ace?" Artemis asked.

"Fine" Talia said and kissed all the kids good night as they got onto Dick's bed.

"Welcome to the family Bathound" Roy said closing his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The kids all were sitting in their rooms with their homework finished when they heard their dad call them. They all ran down the stairs to see their dad standing next to their grandfather talking.

"Grandpa" the kids yelled running and hugging Ra's.

"How are you three?" Ra's asked with a smile.

"Good" they all said.

"Well, I thought I'd stop by and give you guys something" Ra's smiled.

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Mr. Al Ghul, I hope you'll be staying for dinner" Alfred said.

"Sorry, I need to attend something" Ra's informed. "Now for Roy I got this" he said handing Roy a black case.

Roy opened it to reveal a bow that could become smaller, he looked it over and then saw it had a communicator built in.

"This is so cool, thank you" Roy said.

"Now for Artemis" Ra's smiled and handed her a black case also.

She opened it to see a crossbow with a communicator and tracker built in it.

"I love it Grandpa" Artemis said hugging him.

"Last of all Richard" Ra's said handing him a black case.

He opened it to see two small metal sticks and he then noticed they could be put together to form a staff.

"Thanks Grandpa" Dick smiled.

"These should help you three with hero stuff, and so your dad doesn't have to worry about you guys" Ra's smiled.

"Dad I know you love seeing them, but you need to call first before stopping by" Talia said walking into the room.

"Sorry I was passing by and thought I'd drop these gifts off" Ra's said.

"Well, they got patrol so we'll see you another time" Talia smiled.

"Bye grandpa" they said as he was walked to the door.

"I'll see you guys soon" Ra's stated as he walked out the door.

"Okay, time to get ready" Bruce said turning around to see the kids gone.

"Cave" Talia laughed.

Bruce walked down to see the kids putting Ace's costume on him, all ready to go with their new stuff. He quickly changed and then they all got into the car driving out of the cave.

"We'll check in with Gordon and find out if there's anything special and if not or after patrol" Batman explained.

"Got it" they all replied and a bark from Bathound.

After talking to Gordon they went patrolling around Gotham, they then heard an explosion a few blocks away and went grappling over. They looked through to see some criminals pointing guns at hostages.

"You three go through the window while I handle the lights and Bathound as back up" Batman instructed and the kids nodded.

The kids waited for the lights to go out and Arsenal went through the glass first using an arrow to melt a hole. Huntress followed and Robin behind her and they each took out the criminals before the lights came back on. They then heard clapping and turned to see Joker, Harley, Bane, Two Face, and a hyena.

"Hello kiddies" Harley smiled.

"Aw they're surprised to see their Uncle J" Joker laughed.

"Now where's the Bats?" Two Face asked.

"The children aren't usually to far from their daddy" Bane said.

The kids stayed quiet watching each criminals' movements, they then noticed the hyena moving slowly closer.

"Aw my baby wants to play" Harley smiled. "Get em"

The hyena jumped up into the air at them and they back up and watched as Bathound jumped from the side out of the shadows knocking it back while growling.

"My baby" Harley cried. "You'll pay for that mutt" she threatened pulling out a gun.

She was about to fire when an arrow hit it knocking it out of her hand, she turned to see Huntress holding up her crossbow.

"No one hurts my dog" Huntress smiled and Harley ran at her.

"Then I'll hurt you" Harley spat.

Robin watched as Two Face came at him and he jumped into the air dodging his punch and flipped back.

"I've been waiting to pluck your feathers boy" Two Face said walking towards him.

"You're going to have to wait longer" Robin stated as he took out his bow.

Arsenal smiled raising his bow at Bane who was cracking his knuckles with a smile of his own.

"It seems it's just you and me" Bane laughed.

"You're the unlucky one" Arsenal laughed also and Bane ran at him.

They all were fighting getting advantages or trying to get the upper hand on their opponent. Joker was watching with a smile on his face and he laughed when Two Face got a kick to the face from Robin.

"Well, Bats it seems that the children might need to learn to respect their elders more" Joker whispered and he put a hand in his pocket. "But I might let them have a little more fun"

Arsenal watched as Bane ran to grab him and he flipped over him firing an arrow that hooked onto his tube and put it in the floor. He watched as the tube broke and Bane fell to the ground. He then turned to see Bathound and the hyena run out of the room chasing each other. Huntress was getting the upper hand on Harley who was distracted by a cry from the hyena giving Huntress the chance to knock her out with a punch. Robin took Two Face's coin and then swung his staff knocking him to the ground unconscious. The kids regrouped and stood in defensive stances watching Joker who was still smiling.

"It seems you three have gotten better" Joker laughed.

They then saw a figure fall to the ground and saw that it was Batman, the kids kept their composers not wanting Joker to see their fear.

"Aw daddy bats finally joined us" Joker said.

"Now we just got to deal with his kids" a voice said behind them and they turned to see Bane.

"I'll take the girly" Harley spat.

"I get birdie and the oldest batling" Bane informed.

"Now lets not use up our energy" Joker said walking closer to the kids who raised their weapons. "They're probably really tired since it's past their bedtime" Joker pressed a button in his pocket and the kids all looked around confused when they started coughing. They all kept themselves on their feet the best they could while coughing and starting to feel tired. Harley was able to get behind Huntress and grabbed her cape throwing her back. She tried to land on her feet and winded up falling on a knee afterwards. Arsenal ran to help her when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pushed back by Bane. Robin ran over to Batman and felt someone grab his cape and he turned to see Joker smiling at him.

"I think it's time for bed baby bats" Joker said stroking Robin's hair.

"Let him go" Huntress ordered.

"Nighty night girly bat" Harley waved kicking her in the back onto her stomach.

"Leave them alone" Arsenal yelled.

"Let the bed bugs bite" Bane laughed punching Arsenal in the face on his back.

Joker then turned to Robin pushing him to the ground and Two Face came up punching him in the head and then punching him again to the ground unconscious.

"It seems it's time they are taken to bed" Joker laughed.

"I'll make sure girly bat never-" Harley was cut off by something hitting her in the head and sending her to the ground.

The other three looked around till it happened to all of them and they fell unconscious from it. In the shadows Ra's Al Ghul came out and ran over to the kids checking them to make sure they were still alive. He heard a groan from Batman and he ran over to see him waking up.

"What-" Batman tried to ask.

"Easy you've all taken good hits" Ra's said.

"Where are-" Batman asked worried.

"They're unconscious, I'll take care of them" Ra's informed.

"We?" Batman asked.

"You need to take it easy" Ra's informed.

"Thank you" Batman smiled.

Ra's had one of his men take Batman away while others grabbed the kids and some dealt with Joker and the others. They were taken back to an unknown island that only Ra's, Talia, and certain shadow members knew about. The kids were each taken care of along with Bruce. Ace sat near the kids beds while they slept.

"Father thank you" Talia said sitting near Bruce's bed who was awake.

"What Joker used on them was an undetected gas that will cause it's victims to fall unconscious. It's unable to be found out where or when it's used" Ra's explained.

"They fought" Bruce said laughing.

"I know, but due to them being young it will be a few hours till it's out of their systems" Ra's explained.

"So Ace was the one that got you?" Talia asked.

"Yes, I wasn't to far and he came up barking at me" Ra's laughed. "I had some of my most trusted and loyal soldiers follow me and found the kids"

"He's always protecting them" Bruce smiled.

"Mommy, daddy" they heard three voices call.

"I'll get them" Talia said and she got up from her seat.

"I'll go with you" Ra's assures.

They walk into the room the kids were in and they all get out of their beds running over to them.

"I'm happy to see all of you awake" Talia said hugging them.

"My back hurts, I'm going to hurt Harley" Artemis spat.

"You are definitely my daughter and don't worry once your back is no longer bruised you can use her picture for training" Talia informed with a small smile pushing a piece of her daughter's blonde hair behind her ear.

"Bane's will be used for me" Roy said who had broken noise and black eye.

"Of course" Talia laughed ruffling his orange hair.

"So I guess you'll be using who?" Ra's asked Dick who had a bruise on his forehead, cheek, and a cut on his lip.

"Two Face, daddy can have Joker" Dick said slowly.

"Okay, now back to bed you need to rest to regain you're energy and strength" Talia instructed as they crawled into their beds.

"Grandpa could you when we're better show us some moves again?" Roy asked and Artemis and Dick nodded.

"Sure thing and how about this if you guys ever want to come here to visit, but only if your parents say you can, you can come and I'll show all kinds of fighting moves with and without your weapons" Ra's suggested.

"Yes" They all said.

"Now time to sleep" Ra's smiled and him and Talia walked out of the room leaving Ace as guard.

"You really are great with them" Talia said.

"I guess I feel bad for how I raised you and wish for them to know me, but not ruin their lives the way I did to you" Ra's admitted.

"You made me who I am. You now when Bruce called me the night he took them in and I was nervous when I first heard, but when I met them and realized that I could be a mother I was so happy and that's why I wanted you to know them too" Talia explained.

"I'm happy for you and happy to have a family like this" Ra's said as Talia opened the door to Bruce's room.

"I think it's good for them to be around you, they get to have a grandfather and learn things Bruce and I can't teach them" Talia informed and closed the door behind her, leaving Ra's smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

A few years past Dick is now ten, Artemis twelve and becoming a beautiful young teen, and Roy fifteen and he's becoming a great young man. Roy was sitting outside waiting for his ride when he saw a girl in his classes.

"Hey" Roy said walking over to her.

"Hey Roy how are you?" the girl asked.

"Mr. Wayne" a voice said behind them.

"Hi Mrs. Jonathan" Roy sighed.

"Come with me young man" the teacher instructed.

They went to an office he sat down in a chair across from her while she looked at a file on her desk.

"I know it's hard to sometimes behave" Mrs. Jonathan said.

"How have I-" Roy was about to ask.

"I know being given everything since you were born is hard to forget, but if you don't stop hitting on my daughter I'll give you detention" Mrs. Jonathan informed.

"Yes, ma'am" Roy said leaving the office.

"Hey how did it go?" the girl asked.

"Fine" Roy said.

"You're lucky your mom you only get her eye color and genes from, I have to basically always see her everyday" the girl sighed. "I got to go"

Roy watched her walk away and then heard honking to see Alfred waiting for him in the car.

Artemis was at school listening to her teacher explain the homework when a kid hit her with a piece of paper. She turned around giving the kid a death glare and went back to listening. The end of the day bell rang and she walked out of the classroom to her locker. She put her school books in her backpack when she felt someone pull her blonde hair.

"Will you stop it?" Artemis turned to see her best friend Barbra Gordon and Dick.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Barbra laughed.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Dick asked.

"That boy in my last period class keeps hitting me with paper" Artemis informed.

They were walking through the halls when someone ran right into Artemis knocking her over and into Dick who fell back also.

"Sorry" the boy said helping her up while Barbra helped Dick.

"It's fine" Artemis said as Barbra handed her backpack back to her.

"You're Artemis and Richard Wayne, Bruce Wayne's children" the boy said.

"Yeah" Artemis stated.

"I mean it must be so cool to have his blood in your veins" the boy said smiling and then walked away.

"Artemis you okay?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah, it's just that do we really look like our parents?" Artemis asked.

"Well, you and your mom have the same type of hair just different colors, which is normal for some kids. Also you and Dick both have blue eyes like your dad and his hairs the same as your dad" Barbra replied.

"Thanks we got to go see ya" Artemis said.

"Bye Barbra" Dick waved and they walked out of the school to see Alfred in the car with Roy.

When they got home the kids all went up to their rooms to do their homework since their parents weren't home. Artemis is on her bed laying on her stomach with a textbook in front of her. She changed out of her uniform and was now in normal clothes of green and black. She then looked at her hair and she walked over to the mirror looking at her reflection.

"No, it's not possible" Artemis sighed and walked away from her mirror to finish her homework.

Roy was doing his homework when he remembered what that girl said about him and his dad. He then thought it over remembering what Wally said when they first met him a few years back.

"He didn't even know who we were, well are since we still haven't told him our identities" Roy said to himself and then remembered he had an essay due next week that he wanted to get over with.

Dick was relaxing at his desk finishing his homework and hacking into the Watch Tower for fun. He then saw his reflection in his laptop and saw some similarities between him and his dad. He then heard Ace bark and he ran out of his room to see his siblings also come out of their rooms. They saw their parents talking to Alfred and they all smiled when he mentioned dinner being ready.

"So how as school?" Talia asked as they took their seats.

"Fine" Roy responded.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Artemis asked.

"Sure" Bruce laughed.

"Do we look like you guys?" Artemis asked.

"What?" Talia said shocked.

"At school this kid thought we were blood related to you guys" Dick informed.

"You guys too?" Roy asked.

"Well, to think about it Dick you do look like your dad and Artemis has the same color eyes as him and Roy's are the same as mine" Talia agreed.

"I think it would be great if they believed that you were our real parents" Dick said.

"Now that we got this over with is all your homework done?" Bruce asked and the kids all nodded. "Good cause Penguin escaped"

The kids all got up running to the cave with Ace following behind them and Bruce and Talia walked.

"I think it's good cause from what I figured is that their lives before us was not easy for them" Talia smiled.

"I better go before Roy decides to try to take the Batmobile" Bruce laughed as he kissed his wife good bye.

He walked down to see them all in the Batmobile waiting for him and he quickly made Arsenal move out of the driver's seat and they were on their way to catch Penguin.


	12. Chapter 12

Roy went to Star City for his dad to check out some kind of trade going on between gangs from Gotham and Star City. He watched from the shadows as they were loading crates into trucks. The gang was distracted from their trading by an arrow landing between the two leaders. Roy watched as Green Arrow landed on the ground with his bow and arrow ready.

"It seems you guys are in my city" Green Arrow smiled.

"Well, it seems there's only one of you and twenty of us" a gang leader from Gotham smiled.

"We'll see" Green Arrow smiled wider and fired his arrow.

Roy watched bored with how terrible of a fighter Green Arrow was and how he fought only good with an arrow. Roy then watched as Green Arrow's bow with an arrow was knocked out of his hand.

"It seems you're not so great" the Gotham gang leader laughed as Green Arrow's quiver was thrown away.

"Then let's see about me" they heard a voice say and a fist arrow hit the leader in the face.

"Who are you?" the Star City leader asked.

"I'm Speedy; Green Arrow's sidekick" Roy smiled with a hood covering his face and released an arrow that turned into a net.

After all the gang members were unconscious Roy gave Green Arrow back his bow and quiver.

"Thanks for saving me there kid" Green Arrow said.

"I'm not a kid" Roy defended.

"What's your name?" Green Arrow asked.

"Why should I tell you, you might lock me up for no reason" Roy said crossing his arms.

"Maybe you could help me" Green Arrow smiled.

"Why should I help you?" Roy asked.

"Come with me" Green Arrow instructed.

They walked down to an abandoned ally where no one was close enough to hear or see anything.

"My name's Oliver Queen" Green Arrow said pulling down his hood and taking off his mask.

"Oliver Queen?" Roy laughed.

"I told you my name now you tell me yours" Oliver said.

"Roy Harper" Roy used his false last name while removing his hood.

"You're good with a bow" Oliver smiled.

"Thanks" Roy said.

"I like that name you gave yourself" Oliver informed.

"If you don't mind I got to get home before my brat of siblings rat me out to my folks for sneaking out" Roy said.

"I'll give you a ride home" Oliver offered.

"Sure" Roy agreed.

"Where do you live?" Oliver asked.

"28 Hex Str., Star City" Roy said giving the Star City safe house apartment address.

Oliver had a car come up and he quickly went to change out of his costume in a vacant bathroom close by. Roy took the time to call his parents and tell them what happened and they helped with the cover.

"You ready to go kid?" Oliver asked walking over.

"I'm not a kid" Roy spat.

"Sorry, how old are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fifteen, if you have to know" Roy informed.

"Okay" Oliver said and they got into the car.

When they arrived at the apartment, Roy got out and was about to climb the fire ladder when Oliver walked over.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going in the way I came out" Roy sighed.

"How about I talk to your parents" Oliver suggested and Roy sighed coming down.

"If I get in trouble with my folks you'll be sorry" Roy threatened.

"Okay what apartment?" Oliver asked.

"Third floor, number 6" Roy informed.

They went up the stairs and Oliver knocked on the apartment door to have a man with orange gray hair answer it.

"Can I help you?" the disguised Bruce asked and then saw Roy. "Roy Harper how many times have I told you about sneaking out and if you've done anything to this man I'll make sure you never see the light of day again"

"Are you his father?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Gregory Harper. Please come in" Bruce said.

"Gregory what's with the yelling?" a disguised Talia with red hair said coming in.

"Mary this is-" Bruce said and then looked at the man.

"Oliver Queen" Oliver smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Mary said shaking his hand.

"Roy's in trouble" two kids with red hair said from the door way.

"Will you rats knock it off" Roy yelled.

"Drew, Nike bed now" Bruce ordered and the two kids ran away.

"You see your son helped me when I was being attacked and I was wondering if I could repay him by letting him work for me" Oliver made his offer.

"That would be great" Talia said.

"Good he can call me and we'll talk" Oliver said handing Roy a card.

"Have a good day Mr. Queen" Bruce led him to the door.

"You too Mr. Harper" Oliver said and left.

"Do I have to become his partner?" Roy asked.

"Yes, and I think it would be fun for you" Bruce smiled.

"You know dad, you might be right there" Roy agreed.

"Good, now why don't we head home and get out of this stuff" Talia said and Artemis and Dick nodded walking in.

The next night Roy used a Zeta Tube to the apartment and he climbed out the window to see Oliver staring up at him.

"Do you always go out your window?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah" Roy replied and he climbed down.

"So lets head to where we'll keep our costumes and I'll show you yours" Oliver said as they got into the car.

"My Pop said I can't work on school nights and during the summer can only work when I don't have to watch my siblings" Roy informed.

"Okay I understand" Oliver smiled.

They pulled up and Roy was led down to an area that he didn't know about and then to a room with a computer and costumes on the wall and bows and quivers also.

"Welcome to our hideout" Oliver smiled. "This is your new costume"

Roy looked at it and almost lost his dinner, he like the red, but the yellow and the hat was horrible.

"I have to wear this?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Oliver asked confused.

"No reason, so when do we start?" Roy asked.

"Right now so go change and we can leave" Oliver informed.

The first night they just caught a few gang members and Roy left for home giving Oliver his cell number so he could call him. When Roy got home he was pleased to see his sibling getting ready to leave.

"You're back already?" Artemis asked without her mask.

"I know he starts at eight and ends at ten" Roy informed.

"Well, get changed we need you" Batman said and Roy ran out of the room to change and then returned.

"So what does the costume look like?" Huntress asked.

"It's horrible" Arsenal informed.

"So it's a Green Arrow taste costume" Robin laughed.

"Agreed" Arsenal said and they got into the Batmobile.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later Green Arrow decided to show off his new partner to the League and Batman brought Huntress and Robin up, while Flash brought Kid Flash.

"So when will Green Idiot be here?" Huntress asked Batman and he ignored the question.

"Hey where's Arsenal?" Wally asked.

"Home sick" Robin sighed.

"Okay everyone I'd like you to meet Speedy" Green Arrow said walking the boy in.

"Hi" Speedy said crossing his arms.

"Nice costume" Huntress teased.

"Yeah, I like the feather" Robin added.

"Wasn't my idea" Speedy said.

"Hi I'm Kid Flash, but my real name is Wally West" Kid Flash introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Speedy said shaking his hand.

"Those two are Huntress and Robin, their older brother Arsenal is home sick" Kid Flash informed.

"Thanks Kid Idiot for introducing us" Huntress spat.

"So what's your real name?" Kid Flash asked.

"His real name is Roy Harper" Green Arrow informed.

"Thanks for telling them" Speedy sighed.

"So Speedy, how did yo get that name?" Huntress asked.

"I saved his butt from gang members and I had a quicker shot than him" Speedy explained.

"Everyone does" Robin joked.

"I think its time we meet other people Speedy" Green Arrow informed.

"You two are cool" Speedy smiled.

"You are too" Robin confirmed.

"No, not more of them" Kid Flash yelled.

"I'm guessing he's also Kid Mouth" Speedy laughed.

"Good one" Huntress high five him.

"That's not nice" Kid Flash yelled.

"How are you guys?" Speedy asked.

"I'm twelve and Rob's ten, and our older brother Arsenal is fifteen" Huntress informed.

"Fifteen too" Speedy said.

"I'm thirteen" Kid Flash added.

"No one cares about you Kid Dummy" Robin teased.

"Where did you find this kid?" Flash asked.

"On the streets" Green Arrow laughed.

"Did you know he had this type of attitude?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this bad" Green Arrow defended.

"You just gave those two another member of their too cool club" Flash informed.

"Speedy I think we should-" Green Arrow tried to get his partner.

"Will you just cool it already" Speedy sighed.

"So lets see if you can pass the test" Huntress laughed.

"What test?" Speedy asked confused and then saw Robin lung at him and he flipped back.

"Good" Robin smiled.

Huntress then came out of the shadows and was about to hit Speedy, when he grabbed her arm flipping her back.

"It seems you passed" Huntress smiled.

"You're better then Green Arrow" Robin informed.

"Isn't every-wait no not Kid Dummy or Flash or Superman, they're all equal to him" Huntress said.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Superman asked flying in.

"Nothing Krytonite baby" Speedy teased.

"No, they'd multiplied" Superman yelled flying out leaving the young heroes laughing.

"That wasn't-" Kid Flash was stopped by something sticking his lips together.

"Nice one Speedy" Robin informed and they continued laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

A few years past and Roy turned eighteen and graduated from high school and Artemis is fifteen and becoming as deadly as her mother. Dick is thirteen and is excelling in school and is going into high school instead of eighth grade. The three kids were all sleeping when they heard their dad calling Roy and Dick to wake up. The two boys got up and went down to see their dad waiting for them by the stairs with Ace sitting next to him.

"Are you guys excited?" Bruce asked.

"Why should we be we're already in the League and this is for us to see how well the other heroes trust their partners" Roy said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Agreed" Dick yawned.

"Well, it may be more than that" Bruce said.

"Dad can you guys please not be so loud some of us are still trying to sleep" Artemis informed coming out of her room.

Bruce took his sons down to the cave and they talk when they heard a noise come from the Roy's cell phone.

"Hello" Roy answered sounding like he was just woken up.

"Hey Roy could you help me with something?" Oliver asked Roy said yes and then hung up.

"You two go change into the costumes you need today also remember what your role is today" Bruce reminded and the boys nodded.

After the boys finished getting changed Roy becoming Speedy, and Dick; Robin.

"Why do I have to do this?" Speedy asked.

"It's just till your role is finished" Batman informed.

"Fine, I'll see you guys soon" Speedy said going through the Zeta Tube and Batman and Robin drove out.

The day goes by all the partners that were chosen to be brought to Hall of Justice were escorted. When they got in there, Speedy didn't like being lied to about the truth and left quitting being Green Arrow's partner and walking out. Robin and Batman had a stare down and then after being told to do something does the opposite. At the moment Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were wondering around Cadmus. Robin was thinking that Arsenal and Huntress would be so was brought out of his thoughts by these weird cat like monkey things attacking them. Then they met Superboy; a clone of Superman who first attacked them and now was helping them escape. After they got out Robin felt himself almost want to blame Kid Flash and run when he saw all the league members. He wished so much that Arsenal or Speedy and Huntress were there to help him. He threw that though away and watched as Superboy spoke for them.

When Robin and Batman got home Talia, Roy, and Artemis were sitting in the cave waiting for them along with Ace. Roy had a smile on his face and Artemis also was smiling while Talia was just shaking her head.

"So you taught some of them not to mess with our family" Artemis laughed as she and Roy walked over to him.

"Easy I took quit a beating" Robin smiled rubbing his neck.

"So are you going to create the team?" Talia asked walking over to her husband.

"We'll discuss it after we change" Batman said.

Robin and Batman changed out of their costumes back to Dick and Bruce and they went out of the cave.

"Yes, I'm going to create the team, cause I feel it might help us figure out more about something" Bruce informed.

"I'll join" Dick confirmed.

"Good, you guys will go to try and recruit Speedy, but he'll refuse and then a couple weeks later Artemis will join" Bruce explained his plan.

"Okay I think there was enough excitement today, now all of you off to bed" Talia instructed and the kids went up to their rooms and Ace went into Dick's. "So I'm guessing your plan is going perfectly"

"Yes, Roy quieting as Speedy, Robin leading Kid Flash and Aqualad to Cadmus, and now the team being formed" Bruce confirmed.

"Now bed" Talia said and led Bruce up the stairs.

Alfred walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face as all his charges went to bed and they were happy.

The next day Batman was in Mount Justice with the Mentors and their proteges and they all talked and were informed about what they'd be doing, introduced to Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian. The five became a team and only Robin knew the full plan and way the team would grow.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day after the night where they tried to recruit Speedy and got a no for an answer the five were exploring the Mount. They were in the kitchen when they all told each other their secret identities except for Robin. Wally was hitting on Megan and had to make a comment about Batman not letting me tell people my real name. He so badly wanted Huntress to punch him. At the second they were at Happy Harbor fighting a red robot that could create tornadoes. After they defeated it, Robin went home and he watched as he was tackled by Ace as usual. He removed his sunglasses and walked up to the mansion to see Artemis and Roy sitting on the couch.

"How was the team fun time?" Artemis asked looking at the TV.

"Fine, we fought this big robot with a smaller robot inside" Dick shrugged sitting next to Roy.

"That's it?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, and I wanted Artemis to punch Wally" Dick added and Artemis smiled.

"I'm hoping you all have not been doing anything bad" Alfred said walking in with a tray of cookies and milk which made the teens jump off the couch.

"No, but we are Talia Al Ghul's kids" Roy laughed while taking a cookie.

"Well, after you eat go get changed your father will be home and he wants you ready for patrol" Talia instructed her kids who nodded.

After they finished their cookies they ran towards the clock for the cave with Ace behind them.

"They grow up each day" Talia laughed as Roy ran back in taking another cookie.

"Yes, but that's part of having kids and they'll still depend on you, look at your husband he can't pick out a suit without me" Alfred informed and Talia smiled at the last part.

"Hey" Bruce greeted kissing his wife.

"How was work?" Talia asked.

"Don't want to talk about it" Bruce sighed and grabbed a cookie.

"Fell asleep during another meeting" Alfred smiled and Bruce nodded heading to the cave.

The teens were sitting by the bat computer when their dad came down and he changed and they went to their vehicles. Arsenal went to get into the drivers seat when he his dad grab his arm and push him towards his bike.

"Why can't I drive it?" Arsenal asked while Huntress and Robin put their helmets on.

"Last time you drove this you almost crashed it when you saw two girls walking by and asked if they wanted a ride" Batman answered and the two youngest laughed.

"Didn't they call you Batboy?" Huntress asked trying not to laugh.

"Knock it off" Arsenal spat putting his helmet on.

They drove out of the cave behind the batmobile and they were heading to a park to see some people frozen.

"Didn't you just capture Freeze?" Arsenal asked Robin.

"Yeah, but they do escape" Robin reminded.

Robin then got a beeping in his helmet and he heard Kid Flash's voice and he sighed not wanting to be bothered.

"Busy" Robin replied and turned the communications for the team off.

"Kid Mouth?" Huntress asked and got a nod.

They then saw a blast come at them and they jumped off their bikes flipping through the air avoiding it. They landed and then saw Batman land in front of them looking around for Mr. Freeze.

"Ah Batman how nice of you and the bat kids to come" they heard Mr. Freeze say.

"Freeze, how did you get free?" Batman asked as the teens with their weapons moved into the shadows.

"Its a secret" Freeze laughed moving out of the shadows.

"Hey Robin we thought we'd-" Batman turned to see the Young Justice team and Miss. Martian stopped talking.

"What's this new kids?" Freeze asked and Batman looked to the shadows and saw two arrows and a birdarang come out.

The arrows wrapped around Freeze and the birdarang put a heater on him weakening him. The police came over escorting Freeze away and the three teens came out of the shadows.

"Robin" Miss. Martian yelled running to him and the two oldest stepped in front on her.

"Hey first off who are you and second what are you powers doing in our city?" Huntress asked crossing her arms.

"We're sorry if we have offended you in someway, but we came here to help-" Aqualad tried to explain.

"No one with powers comes into our city without talking to one of us or Batman" Arsenal interrupted.

"Why don't you two stop being jerks they came to help their teammate" Kid Flash yelled at the two.

"You know the rules about our city Kid Mouth" Huntress spat.

"Robin tell them to back down" Kid Flash said looking at the boy and then heard growling from behind him.

"Is that dog going to bite us?" Miss. Martian asked seeing Bathound.

"Bathound doesn't like uninvited guest" Huntress informed.

"Neither do we" Arsenal added.

"Okay, how about we give them a warning and then introduce each other and they can leave" Robin suggested and his two siblings nodded.

"Hi I'm Miss. Martian" Miss. Martian said holding out her hand.

"Aqualad" Aqualad bowed his head.

"Superboy" Superboy grunted and Kid Flash went to open his mouth to speak.

"We know who you are Kid Mouth" Huntress interrupted. "I'm Huntress by the way second oldest bat and this is Arsenal the oldest. The dog is Bathound"

"It's great to meet you" Miss. Martian smiled.

"No, they're not a pleasure" Kid Flash informed.

"What's wrong think we'll persuade like Speedy" Arsenal laughed and saw Kid Flash cross his arms.

"So are you two going to join the team?" Superboy asked.

"No, only the youngest bat" Arsenal smiled ruffling Robin's hair.

"We better get going" Batman informed and the teens got on their bikes waving before driving away.

"Wow, they're cool" Miss. Martian smiled.

"Not again" Kid Flash yelled falling to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Aqualad asked while Superboy rolled his eyes at the speedster.

"He hasn't been okay for a while" they heard Huntress's voice.

"I hate bats" Kid Flash sighed.

The teens arrived at the cave and saw Ace get out of the Batmobile they removed their mask and then started laughing.

"Did you see Kid Flash's face?" Dick asked.

"I think we're going to enjoy annoying him" Artemis smiled.

"Okay now time for bed" Bruce ordered just finished changing and the kids ran upstairs to their rooms to bed with Ace following.


	16. Chapter 16

Artemis was walking around in green jeans a black shirt that didn't cover her stomach with a green sweat jacket over it and black sneakers and a green hat covering her face. Her dad wanted her as back up if the young justice team needed any help with the Amazo robot. She was at her old middle school watching when she saw the team in trouble with the robot. She took out her bow and fired the arrow that went right through the robot. She then saw them beat him and she ran away and then saw some kind of monkey running. She followed it for half an hour to an empty ally and fired an arrow at it making it collapse.

"Got ya little guy" she smiled looking at it to see it was a robot.

She then heard laughing and looked up seeing more monkeys, she fired arrows at them and in a few seconds the last two fell from one arrow. She then heard a noise and looked up to find a man in green watching her and she ran knowing who it was. She then felt him grab her wrist and she turned flipping him over and pointing an arrow at him.

"What do you want?" she asked her hat covering her face.

"I'm sorry I thought I could-" Green Arrow stopped talking as the arrow moved closer.

"Quickly" she ordered.

"I saw you take down that monkey and I've been looking for a new partner who knows their way around a bow and arrows" he explained and watched as the arrow was removed.

"Sorry, but I don't help-" she said about to walk away.

"My real name is Oliver Queen and I need your help" he informed and she turned to him.

"I don't help" she said looking at him without his mask and hood.

"You have what it takes and you helped those other young heroes" he told her and she then sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you, but I'm not letting you pick out my costume, I saw the way your last partner dressed" she informed and started walking.

"What's your name and how old are you?" Oliver asked and she sighed again.

"Name's Artemis Crock and I'm fifteen" she said and dropped a piece of paper on the ground and climbed a fire escape ladder.

Artemis arrived home and saw her brothers watching something on the computer eating popcorn and she walked over stealing some from the bowl.

"Guess who's your replacement?" she asked Roy who looked at her.

"You, he must really like having kids he finds on the street" Roy laughed and Dick smiled.

"So what outfit will you have?" Dick asked.

"I have an idea and the name will be Artemis" she smiled.

"What are you three talking about?" Bruce asked walking over to them.

"Artemis is Green Arrow's new partner" Dick informed.

"So what's your new name?" Talia asked walking over to her daughter.

"I've was hoping you could help me" Artemis informed.

"Of course why don't we go get started" Talia said and the two walked up the stairs.

"So dad can I show you my new costume?" Roy asked and got a nod and walked into the changing room.

He came out in red and black outfit and like always no cape, but his top had no sleeves either.

"What's your new name?" Dick asked.

"Red Arrow" Roy smiled and saw his dad laugh a little.

"Okay boys I think it's time that we let your sister show you her new outfit" Talia walked down alone and over to her husband. "Now Bruce I want you to stay quiet"

They watched as Artemis walked down in an all green outfit with black boots and belt and her face was covered by a green mask that went around head. Bruce noticed that her stomach wasn't being covered.

"So what do you guys think?" Artemis asked playing with her blonde hair that was up.

"You look great" Dick said and then saw Roy cross his arms.

"I think you need to cover up more" Roy commented.

"Roy" Talia yelled.

"It feels weird without the cape on and my hair up" Artemis laughed and then saw Roy's outfit. "Is this it?"

"Yeah" Roy said.

"Hey why don't we watch a movie and we can see who's bowl of popcorn gets on the floor the most" Dick suggested.

"Fine" Roy agreed and went to change.

"I'm in" Artemis smiled and went back upstairs to change.

After they were all upstairs Bruce turned to his wife raising an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"I wish she was covered more" Bruce told her and she smiled more.

"You'll have to wait and see what we're doing to her Huntress costume" Talia said walking up the stairs.

"Talia no you can't" Bruce yelled running after her.


	17. Chapter 17

The teens were asleep in their rooms, Talia was asleep also and Bruce was in the cave on the computer. He then heard someone coming down the stairs knowing it wasn't Alfred who was still sleeping.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping you do have college in the morning?" Bruce said to his oldest who sat next to him.

"I've got to go out tonight" Roy informed and walked over to the changing room changing into his Red Arrow costume.

"Be careful" Bruce instructed and got a nod as his son left the cave.

In the morning Dick and Artemis were sitting at the table eating breakfast when they heard that Roy went out. After breakfast Artemis went upstairs to her room to change when her dad stopped her.

"I need you to be at Mount Justice later" Bruce told her.

"Bye I'm going to hang with my team" Dick said walking to the cave.

The team hung out at the beach while Wally had his first day of school so he wasn't having his fun time. Later on the teens were all changed into their costumes talking to Green Arrow's new partner that he told them was his niece when Wally ran in with stuff for the beach. Him and Artemis had a little stare down and then Red Arrow came and he and Artemis had a spat. They then went to protect a scientist that was being hunted by the league of Shadows which made all three siblings interested. Red Arrow left leaving them in charge of the scientist and the group went to her location.

"So what do you think of the team?" Robin whispered in his sister's ear.

"Interesting" Artemis replied.

They arrived and Artemis was a little freaked about the mental link and the scientist lady was angry with them. Artemis then made a comment about Superboy that made Robin roll his eyes under his mask. Soon they were all fighting Shadow members that gave them trouble at first, but they were able to deal with them. Later on when the scientist was safe and Robin stopped some bugs from getting into Wayne Industry computers. Artemis walked home from the Zeta Tube Robin giving her sometime noticing her acting strange. She was in an ally when she turned with her bow and an arrow set to have pointed at Red Arrow.

"Good move, for a second I thought you were Green Arrow's niece" Red Arrow teased as she lowered her weapon.

"Sorry" Artemis said.

"Artemis you okay?" Red Arrow asked coming over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Roy, what were our first parents like?" she asked looking at the ground.

"We'll talk at home after we change and Dick can join us" Roy suggested and the two went back to the cave.

After all three were changed they were in Roy's room sitting on his bed with Ace laying on Roy's pillow.

"So what were they like?" Artemis asked.

"I don't remember much" Roy informed. "What I do remember was two dark figures always around us"

"Dark figures?" Dick said confused.

"I think they were our parents, but it's too hard to figure out and I still can't remember the training we had when we first came here" Roy explained.

"This girl she was familiar to me, but I can't remember her and when her mask came off she made me freeze where I stood and I've never done that before" Artemis told them about her encounter with Cheshire.

They all turned when the door opened to show their dad walking in with a smile to all of them.

"What you three talking about?" Bruce asked.

"Just about the mission and how we found it funny the shadows were after the scientist" Roy replied.

"It wasn't your grandfather's team, he may be the head, but he can't keep an eye on all his servants" Talia said leaning on the door.

"Well, they still gave us some trouble and we're to Grandpa's island for this weekend before me and Artemis start school" Dick informed with a smile.

"Yes, we know you three have made sure we don't forget" Bruce said ruffling Dick's hair.

"Now don't stay up too late" Talia informed kissing all of their foreheads.

"I'll make sure" Roy promised and watched their parents walk out of the room closing the door behind them."Now back to Cheshire"

"Maybe she knows who our parents were or something like that?" Dick suggested. "We have always wondered how we ended up abandoned on the streets"

"Yeah it would be nice to know who's blood is running through us" Artemis sighed looking at the bed.

"Our parents are Bruce and Talia and who ever those dark figures were they're not our parents" Roy confirmed.

"Young Masters and Mistress time for bed" Alfred informed knocking on the bedroom door.

"If any of us capture or get a chance to talk to Cheshire alone we ask her" Artemis instructed and Roy and Dick both nodded in agreement.

Artemis and Dick left Roy's room heading to their own rooms for the night and also being tired from the mission. None of the three seemed to notice the figure in the window watching them. The figure was covered by the night's darkness allow its identity to stay unknown.

"So this is what happened to you three" a female voice laughed watching the two young siblings enter their rooms.


End file.
